Queen
by Firewolf27
Summary: The silence streached on, "I bought a cat." Tony announced. Silly little oneshot that came into my head, it gets sad at the end. There's your warning.


Most of the Avengers were sitting in the living room of Stark tower, watching TV. Well, the only ones actually watching the program was Thor and Bruce. Natasha was spread out on one of the couches with her head in Clints lap, she was busy reading "_pride and prejudice_" to prove someone wrong or something like that. Clint was starring into space while playing with Natashas' hair. Steve was doodling on a few scrap pieces of paper.

Suddenly the door flew open with a bang and Tony stepped in. Everyone was starring at him and the bundle of... fur? in his arms. The silence streached on.

"I bought a cat." Tony announced.

"You... Bought a cat? Why?" Steve asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Tony shrugged, "I saw a poster of a cat and i was like, "I need a cat!" So I went to the pet rescue place and bought one. It's a girl and her name is Queen!"

He held the cat out for everyone to see. She was light brown with darker brown tabby markings, her paws and ears were black, you could tell she was a street cat by the two notches in her left ear and the scar on her right hip. Her eyes were a bright green and a royal blue collar was wrapped around her neck.

What suprised everyone the most was her stomach, it was huge!

"Uh... Tony? Is she supposed to be that... Fat?" Clint asked.

Tony gasped and pulled Queen close to him in a hug, "She is not _fat_! She's pregnant."

"Why on earth would you buy a pregnant cat!" Natasha sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Why not?" Tony retorted simply.

"Tony... Do you even have food for a cat?" Bruce asked, calm as always.

"Yeah! I bought all the nessesary supplies for a cat and then some! I got her this cute blue bed, thats where she's gonna give birth, and a gray scratching post! On the scratching post is a bright red ball that she can swat at! Her kitten can hit it too! And-" He stopped for a moment, "I should probably go get the stuff. Here, Natasha hold Queen!"

Natasha _squeaked _when Tony plopped Queen in her lap, for a moment she only stared at the completly relaxed cat before timidly petting her.

"At least she's nice..." Natasha said, still a little uneasy with the cat.

Queen's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a deep rumbling sound from her chest, Natasha jumped up of the couch, pushing the cat on it at the same time. The cat looked perplexed.

"What is it doing? What is that sound it's making!" Natasha had obviously never come in contact with a cat before.

"I do not know... Perhaps it is preparing for attack?" Thor suggested.

"Wow, you two know nothing about cats, huh?" Clint said as he scooped up the cat and set it in his lap. He began petting it in a rhythmic pattern, the cat began it's purring again.

"It's purring. That means it's enjoying the petting, see? It's not attacking or anything like that. Queen is actually a really nice cat, isn't that right kitty?"

Queen meowed in response.

"That's incredible! The animal seems to understand you! Teach me this language!" Thor demanded, looking determined. Bruce facepalmed.

"It's not a language, Thor." Clint explained, "It was just lucky that Queen meowed when she did." Clint shrugged.

Natasha slowly settled down back on the couch and reached out to pet the cat. Queen pressed her head against her hand and purred louder.

"See? She likes you!"

Tony burst into the room for the second time that day, this time his arms were loaded with boxes.

"A little help, Cap?" He huffed, boxes were heavy.

Steve looked up from the sketch of the cat he had been drawing, before hastily getting up to help.

"What did you buy? A cat mansion?" He grumbled, taking 3 boxes from tony.

"Most of them have food, the other have toys, a bed, a litterbox, or kitty litter." Tony informed them.

Tony glanced up at Clint and smiled, "Hey! She likes you, Clint!"

"So, Tony... Where do you plan to put all this stuff?" Steve questioned.

"In the cat room. Duh." He made a face, "Come see! Clint, bring Queen."

He made his way down the halway before seemingly choosing a room at random. It was a plain white room with dark blue carpeting. There was no furniture at all. In the far left corner was a door leading into a closet.

"So... Where do I put the stuff?" Steve asked.

Tony smiled, "Where ever you want! I want you all to help me design this room for the cats!" Setting down his boxes he began reading the labels on each box.

Steve set his boxes down, "What do you mean?"

Tony switched over to reading the labels on Steve's boxes, "I _mean_ open the boxes and make the room look good for the kittens! I'm gonna work on the birthing space. let's just consider this a team building exercise."

He picked up a box labeled "Birth room" and headed towards the closet.

"Why are you putting it in the closet? Why not out here?" Bruce asked once tony had opened the door to the closet.

"I read about pregnant cats and what they like, the article said she needs a quiet, warm place with food and water near. So the closet seemed like a good place to put it in." He shrugged and got to work, pulling out various items like newspaper and blankets and setting them in.

The other shrugged and began opening all the boxes and pulling things out.

Clint set Queen down and began helping everyone. Queen trotted over to Tony to check out what he was doing. Her eyes followed his hand as he set down food and water bowls then a miniature litterbox. After a moment he finally seemed to notice she was there, he smiled and kept on working. After a little bit she began pacing.

"Done!" He announced, looking back to see them still working on the rest of the room.

He smiled and looked over at Queen, "Wanna check out your room?"

He picked up Queen and set her smack-dab in the middle of the closet. She seemed puzzled for a moment before slowly sniffing around and becoming comfortable. He watched her mess with the edge of the blanket for a long time before Thor's voice broke him from his trance.

"Man of Iron! We have finished."

Tony got up and observed the room, The larged climbing post he bought was in the far right corner and the kitty food and litter box was in the unocuppied right corner. Other little kitty trinkets were spread out in the room, it was perfect!

"Guys, this is great! Good job!" He smiled, before a loud yowl ripped through the air. It came from Queen.

"Already!" Tony questioned as he made his way over to the closet.

"What is it? Why is she making those noises?" Natasha asked.

"She's gone into labour, it should last no more than six or seven hours." Clint informed her.

"Clint! You seem to know a lot about cats, come help me." Tony all but ordered.

"Fine, to everyone else? I would suggest leaving. It might make you a bit queasy if this is your first time."

Everyone assured him they could take it, but at the sight of the first birth they were gone in record breaking speed.

Finally the mother was done kitting, and there was a total of 7 kittens. One for each avenger! Plus one for Pepper.

Everyone had come in, choosen a kitten, and named it.

Tony had chosen the all black kitten and named him Prince.

Steve had chosen the white one with brown spots and named him Micheal (Tony had thought that was outrageous, you don't give a cat a human name!).

Bruce picked the full brown one and named him Mudd.

Natasha picked the black cat with a white spot on her back and named her Black widow (Go figure).

Clint picked the gray tabby and named her pigeon.

Thor picked the yellow one and named him Crayon.

Pepper had later named the pure white girl Angel.

Later that day they had all thanked Tony for his living gifts.

**Break~Break~**

8 years later a mound of freshly dug-up dirt sat in the backyard of Avengers Tower. A small peice of stone was at the head.

_Queen_

_The true diva of the Avengers and loving mother_

Seven sets of paw-prints framed these words.

The overcast sky opened up and let the rain pour, adding to the funeral like feel of the day.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**I was in my living room the other day and I saw a jacket on my couch and for a minute I thought it was my cat who died a few months ago :(**

**I loved her very much and it made me feel down, so I went and looked up some avenger stuff to feel better and BAM! this hit me. It seems to me Tony would be the kind of guy to walk into a room and announce he bought a cat, any one else? Prob. not...**

**I do not own The Avengers!**

**:3**


End file.
